nc_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay mechanics
Combat Mechanics How does Armour work? Shell penetration/raw armour value X DPM X hit chance How does over match work? When the cannons penetration value exceeds the value of the armor by a factor of three Ship Statistical Data How do we calculate durability? 3x hp value to get knocked out hp value 4x hp value to get "sunk" status Using 1 km standard durability test If main guns are over 2x the belt use the following formula to calculate durability loss: diameter/1.25)/(belt armor) X hp value The more main battery caliber (over 20.3cm) turrets you have the less durable a vessel is. Yes, torpedoes count. H - (H X 0.01T) H= Hitpoints T= amount of main battery turrets Ship Construction Times 100 tons = 1 day No greater than 100,000 tons is allowed Without Special Conditions 46cm gun armed vessels are not allowed Building Construction Times Airfield Types: Basic airfield, 5 days, can launch fighter aircraft Bomber airfield, 25 days, can launch twin engined bombers and dedicated bomber aircraft Heavy Bomber airfield, 50 days, can launch quad engine heavy bombers for strategic bombing runs Armour values -Light: 160mm -Medium: 320mm -Heavy: 480mm How does accuracy work? Min: 100% Mid: 42% (+5% if below 28.3cm, +5% if at 12.7cm) (+2.5% if 46cm) Max: 2% (+1% if below 28.3cm, +3.5% if at 12.7cm) (+2% if 46cm) Notice; accuracy is scaled based on ship size relative to 250 x 35. Accuracy for smaller guns is greater because of their severely limited range How does penetration work? Min: 100% Mid: 70% Max: 40% What does m/s do? m/s effects the DPM over range. High velocity weapons mean greater DPM over range. How does combat effective work: -% of hp value left controls percent of speed, percent of DPM, percent of etc. Turn circle not effected. How does deck armour work? Basically it does; nothing. The deck is just too effective IRL. Ingame that will be taken into account. However if the cannon can overmatch the deck the shooting vessel gets a damage bonus of 1.2x New numbers gained through mathematics (rounded), penetration values will probably also be filtered through mathematical calculation, though this maybe unsuccessful. Ship Statistical Mechanics Belt armour calculation. Statistical average across entire belt, recording all variations. Decoration is not allowed to be part of the armor scheme. Armour blocks only. Nation Mechanics how do Nations work? A nation is headed by one user. This user controls all aspects of their country. How is maximum allotted tonnage defined? (insert calculation) How does technological and military development work? *REQUIRES MODERNIZATION* Land Warfare Mechanics *REQUIRES MODERNIZATION* Ground Combat Multipliers. Do stack. Ambush Provides 1.2x Multiplier Hill Provides 1.2x Multiplier Forest Provides 1.2x Multiplier Entrench Provides 1.2x Multiplier Artillery Neutralizes forest, neutralizes hill, and, if before ambush, neutralizes ambush bonus. //Not very effective killing-wise but... As you can see... Bye bye multipliers... From 100 x 1.2^4 to 100 x 1.2 Tanks Slaughter Infantry units. Unknown what stat should be. If not supported performs poorly. Aircraft, 2% effectiveness against tanks, 20% effectiveness vs soft targets. Detects Ambush. The most tactically mobile vehicles of the battlefield. Changes varying on the vehicles. If one tank is totally immune (ie, Type 32) to all enemy vehicles it can go on an unstoppable rampage; until it runs out of ammunition... Type 32 only has 36 rounds... Air Combat; Based on respective advantage multiplier, aircraft with greater fuel range gain advantage over their opponent in prolonged combat. *REVISE*